$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 6 & 1 \\ 1 & 6 & 7 \\ 4 & 8 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 1 & 4 \\ 6 & 6 & 8 \\ 1 & 7 & 0\end{array}\right]$